


Safe and Sound

by The_Fangirl_Within



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Cute Castiel, Cute Sam, F/M, Protective Dean, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirl_Within/pseuds/The_Fangirl_Within
Summary: The reader is abused by her parents but three people are ready with open, loving arms to catch her overtime she falls.





	1. Chapter 1

 Lying on your side. You shiver violently.

The soft swishes of snow out side are the only things you can hear other than the blood pulsing in your ears.

Your teeth chatter noisily as you wonder what you did wrong. You had tiptoed down stairs to get something to eat, your dad had caught you, beaten you and thrown you outside.

You shiver again fighting back the tears and praying with the last of your strength that someone would come and save you from the freezing death that you felt restricting your breathing.

Your breath comes in pants as clouds of condensation fog up the windows of the shed, obscuring your view of the outside world. you know that if you fall asleep you'll die so you pray and shallowly breath. As your eye lids start to droop, your mind goes fuzzy.

A warm hand clamps on your shoulder. It swiftly lifts you into its arm and you see though blurry eyes, a dark hared man with a white shirt, blue tie and cream coloured trench coat.

"It's ok now," He says in a deep voice. "I heard your prayers and I'm here now. It's ok." He repeats.

You cuddle up into his chest trying to get his warmth.

"Lets go get you warm little one" He says a little smile tugging at his lips as you wrap your little arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the fun begin  
> (Y/H/C)= your hair colour  
> (Y/S/C)= your skin colour

(Deans POV)

Cas just arrived, without a word, carrying a small, blue liked, shivering kid.

I stood completely still looking at him and the little girl until another vilent shiver racked through her body. I moved towards them, took off my flannel shirt and wrapped it round her tiny figure.

Cas gives her to me and runs out of the living room. I sit on the sofa and rub my hands up and down her pale, goose bump cover arms. She mumbles something and moves her head.

I gasp, shocked. There are bruises and half moon nail marks all around her neck. I touch them and she whimpers.

"Don't worry your safe now I've got you." I say stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead. She snuggles closer to me and sighs.

Cas walks in with Sammy close behind. They both have blankets stacked high in their arms. I hold her against my chest protectively.

"Cas where did you find her?" I say brushing her soft (Y/H/C) hair away from her neck so that they can see the blue and red marks that pierce her (Y/S/C) skin.

He drops the blankets at his feet and glides over to us. He kneels down and brushes his hand over the cuts. She feebly kicks her feet and her face scrunches up.

"Cas what happened?" I ask as Sam wraps her in a blanket and gives her back to me.

But before he can answer me she starts to whimper and fight me.

"I'm....sorry...please..I...I...daddy please...I'm s...sorry..I shouldn't ha...I was hungry...please...daddy stop...NOO!"she struggles and crys out in pain.

"It's ok." I say looking up at Sam and Cas for help, they move backwards and shrug with worried looks on their faces. "Shh now, it's ok I'm here, your safe, no ones gonna hurt you ever again and if they do I'll hurt them more." Her frown softens and she mutters something incoherent.

Look up at Cas anger in my eyes and he just stares back.

"Cas," Sam breaks the thick, electric silence "Dude, you got a lot of explaining to do."

I nod and look down at her sleeping figure buried in my chest.

"I heard her prayers...she wasn't making any sense... I didn't know she was hurt...she was locked in a shed... I couldn't see her properly but she was so small, hared and cold I couldn't have left her there.... She would have died so I...I took her here." He stumbles and stutters over the words.

"Why was she outside in this weather?" I ask brushing her hair out of her closed eyes.

"I heard her thoughts they were all jumbled up but I could feel hungry, gilt and pain but I think her dad did this to her 'cause she was eating and he didn't want her to."

"She's so thin. Look" Sam says looking at her thin stomach. I feel anger fill my chest again as I see the out line of her ribs.

"What kind of father would do this to such a small kid?" I say through gritted teeth.

"I don't know Dean...I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

(Reader POV)

You move and stretch out. A pair of strong arms round you, you open your eyes and see a pair of warm green eyes look down at you.

'' Moring Sweetheart.'' He says smiling.

He looks like a scary person turned nice with a ghost beard and a cool necklace.

''Morning.'' You whisper shyly

''I'm Dean by the way.'' He says his eyes glittering with humour and happiness.

''H...Hi Dean I...I'm Y/N'' You say your face turning beetroot red.

"Hello their Y/N." He says in a deep calm voice.

"Your... Your not the one who brought me here." You whisper trying to remember last night. " He was wearing a trench coat I think?" 

"Oh do you wanna meet him?" He asks

"Is he scary?" You ask gripping his shirt and looking worriedly into his eyes.

He laughs. "No Cas ain't scary but I'll be there so if he scares you tell me 'kay?"

You nod. He stands up and so do you but your knees shake so bad you almost topple over. He frowns.

"Sorry."You whisper tears filling your eyes.

He sees this and picks you up lifting your chin so that you have to look up into his forest green eyes.

"It's ok. Don't worry. I know what happened so take it easy kiddo."

You wrap around his neck.

"Daddy said crying's what brats do and that I was making it all about me."

He frowns.

"Well, your Father's a son of a Bitch who's never gonna say anything to you unless it's asking you to forgive him." He growls hugging you tighter.

"You... You were in my dream I think you said... You said none was gonna hurt me again." You pause and smile a little as you remember."You stopped Daddy from hurting me."

His eyes bitter and a deep rumble erupts from his chest. He stays still hugging you for about a minute before squeezing you one last time and saying.

"Let's go and meet Cas."


	4. Chapter 4

(Cas POV)

_I'm in so much trouble._

_Sam says_

_' **You can't just take someones kid.'**_

_But I think to hell with the rules!_ _If someones disrespecting, using or abusing their kid father should know they don't deserve them._

_So I took her._

_So what?_

_They are not going to miss her and me Dean and Sam will look after her._

_Even though we know nothing about how kids work._

_hahahahahahahah!_

_We're screwed._

_Maybe we could ask Bobby? Yeah he knows about kid. He looked after Sam and Dean when they were little._

_Or Ellen and Jo?_

_I'll ask them later._


	5. Chapter 5

(Jo's Pov)

''Mom that little girl's damaged.'' I whisper to my mom, Bobby and Sam.

''You can say that again.'' Sam says. '' She's afraid to eat because her dad beat her when she did.'' 

''What?'' Mom exclaims. ''What type of father would do that?''

''I guess he broke her leg too?'' Bobby asks. 

Sam nods.

''I think that's what happened but she's what 6-7 and she's skinny as a twig, anxious, anorexic and Chuck knows what else! But one things for sure I don't know about Dean but I sure as hell ain't seeing that girl go into the hands of those people again.'' Sam states fine in his  eyes.

''What you gonna do with her then?'' I ask all ready worried about this poor abused girl.

''Keep her I guess?'' Sam queries.

''You idjits cant look after yourselves leave alone a little girl.'' Bobby says raining on Sams parade.

''Well what else can we do?!'' Cas says his first time talking since he found us.

''You could put her for adoption?'' Mom sugests

''That's out of the question! I think I can speek for Dean and Sam to say that we don't have any other but to keep her. Anyway I like her. She calls me 'Trench coat Man'" He smiles dreamily.

Dean walks in and grimly says to Bobby.

" Let's get this over and done with then shall we?"


End file.
